if you could control technology
by marymountgirl101
Summary: kagome can control technology. she liked the life she lived until people came to her house and kidnapped her! now she has to work for them ! well f that but when u fall for one of the members its kinda hard to resit. I don't know the pairing yet :P


"Kagome" a deep masculine voice whispered. Kagome moaned. As she slowly opened her eyes, she noticed that she was not only tied down but also she was in a hospital room.

Or at least what looked like one. "Ah your finally awake." The voice said. Kagome tried to move her head but found that it was restrained.

She then tried to force her way out of the restraints that held her legs open and her hands above her head. The voice seemed to be amused by her attempt to escape. _'You won't be laughing when I break free you asshole'_ she thought as she tried to break free.

"It is no use my dear not even a full blooded male demon in bloodlust could escape from those binds, I doubt you'll even have a hope." The voice chuckled. _'Never stopped me before.' _she though_. _

Concentrating on the restraints themselves Kagome was able to see that they were held in place by big heavy duty pad-lock. Kagome smirked. _'Fools' _she thought.

Kagome then concentrated on the lock after a few minutes a loud click sounded, Kagome was free. _'hahaha' _Kagome was very tempted to stick her tongue out. That's when she noticed she was alone. '_Then were the fuck did the voice come from'_ but Kagome let it slide.

All she cared about was getting home. Kagome looked around the room. There on the south wall was an automatic door. _' That was easy, too easy' _ she stepped up to the door, it slid open. Kagome regretted stepping out into the hallway. Once her foot touched the ground an alarm sounded. "The grounds have been compromised, a prisoner has escaped."

'_Shit'_ Kagome thought as 4 very large male demons came running down the hallway. "You there stop!" the first guy yelled. Kagome turned and ran down the hallway. '_Oh come on!' _Kagome thought, as she saw more men coming from the opposite end of the hallway. Kagome looked around herself, and a the only other door in the entire hallway. Kagome ran for the door, and opened it without having to even touch it. She looked left and right, then look ahead of her and saw and elevator and a door that lead to the stairs. Kagome chose the elevator knowing she could make it go faster then she could go down stairs.

The elevator arrived the second her finger hit the button. When the doors opened she saw that another man was in the elevator. He had long silver hair tied in a high ponytail . He was looking at her with his amber eyes. She didn't even notice him, she merely climb into the thing and hit the button for the basement. "What is your name?" the man behind her asked. She ignored him, instead she concentrated on the elevators speed and increased it tenfold.

"Ah you are the new recruit" the man said before the elevators door opened to their destination. "I'm afraid I can't let you go." The man said as Kagome exited the elevator. He grabbed her wrist. Kagome turned and looked at the wrist that held her in place.

"Let me go" Kagome said looking not at the hand that held her but the watch on the wrist. "No I don't think I- Oww" the man aid as the watch constricted around his wrist making him let go of her.

"Sesshomaru are with the new recruit?" A voice from the stairwell asked. "Yes" at that Kagome took off running. Her ability to run a little faster than everyone she knew had always been a blessing to her. Kagome was very smart and had always been the bully's main target, but with her ability to run fast and longer than them, they never caught her. "Hey come back here. Inuyasha , Miroku, Sango. You'd better get here quick she's making a run for it" the man shouted as he followed her.

Kagome ran and met a closed electric door. "We've got you now" another voice rang out. _'Oh please' _Kagome thought as she looked at the door and it opened. "Holy crap! That was supposed to be locked!" the same voice from moments before yelled.

As Kagome ran a group of guards came in front of her path. She jumped and flipped putting her hand on the middle guard's head and pushed, sending him forward. "Oww where did she learn to do that." The guard yelled. Kagome made the mistake of looking behind her. She ran right into a wall, and would have fallen back if the wall hadn't caught her.

'_Wait a minute walls don't catch people'_ she thought as she looked back at the 'wall' she hit only to find a male instead. "Why hello there young one, are you lost?" he asked with a smile. "Nope I was ahhh just going outside for a breath of fresh air" Kagome said. "I don't believe you miss Kagome Higarashi" the man said.

Kagome started at him until she heard the footfall of the people chasing her. "Let me go!" Kagome cried.

The wall's grip on her tightened. She looked around her desperate to get away. She the noticed that the room she was in was in cased in mostly high-tech security panelling.

"Please I don't want to have to hurt you." Kagome pled looking toward the direction the footsteps were coming from.

"Then don't" the man said with a smile. "Wha-?" Kagome asked as she turned to face him. He started into her eyes and she stared back. "Stop trying to run away from those trying to help you, little one." The man stated. "But I have to" Kagome told him not really believing that herself. "No you don't. Now go to sleep, my dear sweet Kagome." He told her. And Kagome's world went black.

AN: Looky my new story. You the readers get to vote if this will be and Touga/Kagome Fanfic or a Sesshy/kagome fic. If u don't like one pairing vote for the other. R&R please!!!


End file.
